Gaccione Crime Family
|members=Rudolph LoGazzo Stefano Frattiano Louis Garelli George Sacchetti Michael Borgesi |type= |colors= |location=East Los Santos, San Andreas |businesses= |fronts=The R&R Lounge Donny's Pizza Parlor Sacchetti & Addonizio's |hidec= |founding= 2012 |dissolved= |enemies= |affiliation= }} The Gaccione crime family is one of the newest organized crime organizations within the known to operate within the state of San Andreas and Los Santos specifically. The family was originally a single crew run by Joseph Gaccione, an alleged member of the from which the family bears its name. Their illicit activities include profiting from labor and construction racketeering, illegal gambling, loansharking, extortion, drug trafficking, money laundering, hijacking, fraud, fencing and murder for hire. In 2012 the organization gained a more organized hierarchy structure of its own, but predict the family is still ultimately controlled and represented by the , much like the crime family. 'History' 'Expansion' In 2012 when Joseph Gaccione had finally finished serving a prison sentence in the regarding charges, he was sent to meet with the alleged boss of the . At this meeting, surveillance captured a short conversation between the two men, finishing with an exchange of embrace and the passing of an envelope. Joseph seemed to drift off the FBI's radar within the following months, the bureau struggling to determine what exactly the small sit down had discussed and what the envelope contained. That was of course until the late spring of 2012 when airport security received word that various crime figures had been booking flights traveling westward to the state known as San Andreas. Included in these bookings were certain individuals such as Rudolph LoGazzo, George Sacchetti, Stefano Fratianno, Alphonse Addonizio and more, including Joseph Gaccione himself. Assumptions made on behalf of the determined that Joseph Gaccione had received a promotion within the family, obtaining the rank of . Due to this, and combined with the intel of profiled family members heading to Los Santos the bureau determined Gaccione was put in charge of the family's expansion, building his own crew on the west coast. 'Operations in Los Santos' The crew quickly settled into the eastern side of Los Santos, more specifically Saint Joseph Street. On this street, an old bar was purchased and renovated by Gaccione and turned into a respectable social clue known as the R&R Lounge, suspected to be the base of operations for the crew itself. Other businesses quickly began to pop up across East Los Santos, including Sacchetti & Addonizio's as well as privately operated garages. Organized crime spectators grew weary of the Italian crew's closeness to the territory run by Russian mobsters for generations, an enclave known as Little Moscow. For Gaccione, the closeness to other crime groups did not seem to bother his operations. Instead, he aimed to make positive business relations to the other city's organizations. In return he gained support from the Rostovskaya Bratva, relations that would point towards future success and a monopoly over crime in the city. As the crew strongly established itself in Los Santos, members of the crew began to lead their own internal expansions themselves. Certain individuals chose Idlewood to begin leading their own businesses and criminal ventures among themselves, under the eye of Gaccione and his crew's . To spectators, it seems as the the crew's rapid growth and success has lead it to being seen as its own structured family within an organization. 'The Willowfield Situation' As the family strengthened their hold over the Idlewood area, local gangs deriving from areas such as Willowfield and Ganton began to once again move into the streets to push their narcotics. It was made apparent by the family's newly appointed , Rudolph LoGazzo, that gangs who wished to push their product in the area would either have to pay a small street tax to the crew or ultimately buy their wares from them exclusively. An agreement was made between Rudolph and Marcus Brooks, the alleged set leader behind the Brooks Organization, which would allow his group to traffic narcotics in South Central which were supplied by Rudolph's crew. A deal was made and the nephew of mob boss Joseph Gaccione was sent into Willowfield to deliver the narcotics and receiver the payment for them. To his dismay, the deal was intercepted by a rival to Brook's organization known as "The G' Street Clique", a gang set based out of Ganton. The gang shot up Christopher's vehicle, making it seem as though Brook's men had attempted the hit. Without permission from his superiors, George Sacchetti called a retaliation against the group in Willowfield. Himself and Christopher Gaccione attacked back, armed with various weapons including an assault rifle, injuring many and even killing one. Joseph Gaccione was informed the following day, and after being called to a sit down with his allies in the Rostovskaya Bratva, he learned the truth behind the attack on his nephew which was made by the set in Ganton. Shedrov then called a meeting between the parties involved. In attendance was Joseph, his Louis Garelli, Yuriy Shedrov, Vasily Andriy and Marcus Brooks himself. At the meeting Joseph presented Brooks with a collection of money to pay for the medical care of his injured members and to iron out any possible tensions between the two groups. Discussions then took place regarding the narcotics operations taking place in South Central, an area which Joseph and his men had been protecting for numerous weeks leading up to this event. Brooks was requested to pay Joseph's organization a weekly tax in order to continue their operations, to which Brooks complied. Historical Membership 'Boss (Acting and Official)' The boss is the head of the family and the top decision maker. Only the boss, underboss or consigliere can initiate an associate into the family, allowing them to become a made man. The boss can promote or demote family members at will. The Acting Boss is responsible for running the crime family while the boss is incarcerated or incapacitated. If the boss dies, the acting boss may become the new boss, or be stepped over and lose his position as Acting Boss. • Joseph "Sonny Craps" Gaccione 'Underboss (Acting and Official)' The underboss is the number two position in the family . Also known as the "capo bastone" in some criminal organizations, this individual is responsible for ensuring that profits from criminal enterprises flow up to the boss and generally oversees the selection of the caporegime(s) and soldier(s) to carry out murders and other criminal activities. The underboss takes control of the crime family after the boss's death. Keeping this power until a new boss is chosen, which in some cases was the Underboss. • Stefano "Stevie the Trashman" Frattiano 'Consigliere (Acting and Official)' Consigliere is an advisor to the boss and the number three person in a crime family. Usually a person of heavy knowledge regarding the operation and actions of a crime family, the consigliere assists the boss by creating a steady-headed and unbiased approach when regarding decisions or choices the boss must make. They are the only member of the crime family which can disagree with the boss's actions and ultimately alter them. • Louis "Lou" Garelli Caporegime Capo (Crew boss/captain/lieutenant/caporegime): a capo is appointed by the family boss to run his own borgata (regime, or crew) of sgarrista (soldiers). Each capo reports directly to the underboss, who gives the capo permission to perform criminal activities. If the family needs to murder someone, the underboss normally asks a capo to carry out the order. The capo runs the day-to-day operations of his crew. The capo's soldiers give part of their earnings to the capo, and the capo gives a share to the underboss. A capo can recommend to the underboss or boss that a recruit be allowed to join his crew as a made man. • Rudolph "Rudy Gazz" LoGazzo Soldiers A soldier, also known as sgarrista, soldato, wiseguy, button, buttonman or goodfella, is a made man and has already proven himself to the family. He becomes a made guy after the voting of the captains, who then pass the message up to the boss or underboss. When he is made he takes an oath to honor the family. A soldier is one of the lowest ranks in the crime family but still has much power over associates and friends. The soldier is then assigned into a crew and given a capodecine (Captain). The caporegime gives orders and jobs from collecting money to hits. • Michael "Mickey Nickles" Borgesi 'Associates' An associate is not a member of the Mafia, but works for a crime family as an unofficial member. An associate can include a wide range of people who work for the family. An associate can have a wide range of duties from virtually carrying out the same duties as a soldier to being a simple errand boy. This is where prospective mobsters ("connected guys") start out to prove their worth. Once a crime family is accepting new membership, the best associates are evaluated and picked to become soldiers. An associate can also be a criminal who serves as a go-between or sometimes deals in drugs to keep police attention off the actual members, or they can be people the family does business with. In other cases, an associate might be a corrupt labor union delegate or businessman. Non-Italians will never go any further than this rank. • Edward "Eddy Boots" Valachi • Nicholas "Sticky Nicky" Mancini • Anthony "Tony Bananas" Taccardi • Christopher "Chrissy Craps" Gaccione • James "Jimmy" Varisco • Angelo "Angie" Caponi • Luca Boccino • Ronald "Ronnie" Straccia Former members • Steven "Little Stevie" Velo • Benjamin Inzerillo • Robert "Bobby" Pacelli • Donald "Donny Pizza" Pazzano • George "Georgie Stacks" Sacchetti • Jack "Jackie G" Gravello • Alphonse "Fonzie" Addonizio • Nicholas "Nicky Pesos" Pezzo Category:Mafia Category:Organized Crime Category:Italian-American Category:Organization Category:La Cosa Nostra Category:Crime Family